The Strangers We Meet
by Lady Graceless
Summary: Draco meets a shadowed stranger, then is surprised at who it is. Possibly R in later chapters. R&R!
1. Prologue

This is my first fic, so review and tell me what you think.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and never will. I'm not making money so don't bother suing me it ain't worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Thoughts~ "Speech"  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The sounds of steps came closer and closer every second. I was standing in the middle of our garden and it couldn't be a person, as I couldn't see any people or animals for that matter. ~Odd. ~ I shook my head and went back to walking. The footsteps suddenly stopped what sounded like right next to me. I gasped and spun around, only to find nothing there. I ignored the fear and kept walking, the footsteps seemed to follow me. Something brushed the back of my head and I spun to find a stranger holding a flower out to me. Absently, I reached out and took it, then looked the stranger over. He was wearing a black silk t-shirt and tight black leather pants. He had on black dragon hide boots and his face was shadowed enough I couldn't see it, though how considering the large amount of light surrounding us I don't know.  
  
He moved with the grace of a born predator comfortable with his body.  
  
"I thought you would be here." His voice was oddly familiar, as if I had heard it a lot before.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"No reason." He shrugged.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, some how I could see it through the shadows. "You should know, I'm how you want me to be."  
  
He smiled again and ran his hand through my hair. On upper arm, there was a tattoo of a lion curled up with is snake, both of them asleep. ~That's interesting. ~  
  
"Who are you?" I was really curious about the voice.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow if you're a good boy." His grin was teasing this time.  
  
~Tomorrow is when Hogwarts begins! Is he at Hogwarts?! ~ I went to ask the stranger, but found he had disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 1: The next day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Just so everyone knows, the stranger was not someone who had apparated or anything like that; it was more an appearance like a ghost only more solid.  
  
'parsletongue'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
The next day Draco woke up and remembering yesterday a smile came on his face. ~I get to meet him today. I wonder who he is.~ He climbed out of bed looked out the window. No shades were there, as he loved waking up in the sunlight. Outside the window was the garden from yesterday, but today it somehow looked more inviting and warm.  
  
Draco spun around then collapsed on his bed.  
  
"What has got you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Good morning! Its just that its time to go back to all my friends at Hogwarts." His mother was much more loving after his father had died. They knew all the other's secrets and were closer than most.  
  
His mother smiled, "Well its time to dressed, we have to leave in about an hour."  
  
Draco smiled too. That day was the first day of his seventh year at Hogwarts. He looked the wizard clock on the wall and it said ~Stop dreaming and get dressed!~ Wearing only his boxers Draco checked himself from the mirror hanging on the wall. The quidditch had made him muscular, not bulky. His hair was longer than before, reaching his shoulder blades. He didn't grease it anymore. It was wavy and soft. His eyes glowed when he thought about that stranger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning wasn't as nice at the Dursleys', where Harry was packing his trunk. ~This is the last time I have to deal with them.~ The Boy-Who-Lived was anxious of getting away from his almost-but-not-quite-abusive-annoying-no-good relatives. He closed his trunk and sat on it for a while. ~I wonder if he's figured out who I am yet.~ Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and put it with the rest of his stuff. "Soon we won't have to deal with them anymore."  
  
"Boy, so help me of you leave any of your abnormal stuff here I'll-"  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes Uncle Vernon." He headed downstairs.  
  
Harry tried to control himself when he looked at his uncle, but small growl escaped from his throat. Uncle Vernon looked terrified and almost ran away. Smirking, Harry snorted and checked his stuff and lifted it easily to his shoulder. Balancing it with one of his hand he took Hedwig's cage and walked downstairs. The trunk was light for Harry; his strength had increased during the summer. He had grown a lot stronger over the summer, he still looked thin, but he was strong.  
  
Without any kind of goodbyes, Harry walked out of the door and down the streets, not looking back. The Dursleys peaked from behind their drapes, a little scared. The neighbors were watching the scene equally scared, Harry looked like trouble itself with his black clothes and cold, determined features.  
  
After a while Harry stopped, in front of a black jeep. Searching his pockets, Harry picked out the keys and opened passenger door and took off the top cover. He put the trunk on the backseat and picked Hedwig up. He shut the door and opened the driver's door. He sat down and placed Hedwig on the other seat.  
  
Harry started the car. Soon the car was filled with loud music. He gave the car some gas and sped off. He loved driving; it was freedom. He sang along with the song 'Hell's Bells' (A/N: ACDC for those of you who don't know.) ~This is life, it doesn't get much better than this!~ He was free, with the wind blowing in his hair.  
  
Soon he reached the train station. He took the CD out and put it with his others, then parked and took out his stuff. Looking around quickly for any muggles he reduced the size of the car and put it in his pocket.  
  
Harry pulled back his hair in a black ponytail. Both his ears were pierced and had simple silver studs in them. He also no longer had glasses, having traded the in for contacts, allowing for more athletics.  
  
"Here we go for the last time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco waved to his mother as he left towards the platform. Pushing his stuff in front of him on a trolley, he saw a man with a tight, black, silk shirt what appeared effortlessly hauling an obviously heavy trunk on his shoulders. The stranger had on leather pants with chains what looked like everywhere. ~Yummy!~  
  
Draco saw something on his upper arm, when he looked harder, he saw it was a lion and a snake curled up together asleep. Just then he lost the stranger. ~Damn. Wait a minute! That was a Hogwarts stamp. He goes to Hogwarts!~  
  
He smirked and walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry found a compartment and sat down to wait for Hermione. Ron and him were no longer friends, as he didn't take some of the things Harry had told him well.  
  
He rubbed the lion and snake; he had gotten the two of them after Sirius died and charmed them alive, so he wouldn't ever be alone, then realizing some people might not like the tattoo  
  
Just then Hermione came in and gave him a huge hug. "There you are!"  
  
"Its good to see you too."  
  
"You changed over the summer. You look good. What happened find your man yet?" She snorted and dodged the light blow aimed at her. He had told his friends he was gay back in his sixth year. It was one of the things Ron couldn't accept.  
  
"Sort of, I saw Draco over the summer."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Good taste, though not easy. The whole school's been after him."  
  
"Someone talking about me?" Draco walked in and Harry's eyes widened. He was wearing a dark green shirt and tight black leather pants. He smirked at Hermione, "Mudbloods aren't my taste."  
  
Hermione glared, "Well at least I have two parents who love me!"  
  
"Muggle parents!" They were both shouting.  
  
"Would you two stop? Honestly! You two are a walking headache." He rubbed his left temple.  
  
Hermione rushed to his side. "Sorry, do you have anything to take for it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, they don't work." 


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises

See first chapter or the second for disclaimer.  
  
Kaysey: Was it who you thought it was?  
  
Draco's Hot! (Anonymous): I hate it when that happens too! And you'll find out soon about the money thing and the car.  
  
My Slytherin Mind: I'll update all I can.  
  
Idril.tinuviel: I got the idea of the tattoo from a friend.  
  
~Draco's thoughts~ ~*Harry's thoughts*~ *lion talking* **Harry talking back to the lion**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Surprises  
  
Draco silently walked back to his compartment, Harry's sleeve had been to far down, he hadn't been able to see if there was a tattoo or not. ~I wonder if it was him.~ Not many people knew it, but Draco had had a crush on Harry since the middle of their sixth year. As he walked by Harry's compartment, he caught sight of him changing into his school robes. He had his shirt off and Draco could see his muscles ripple as he changed, then he caught sight of a tattoo moving from his arm to his chest. ~It was him! Yes!~   
  
Draco smirked and walked in, closing the compartment door behind him. "A snake and a lion together? Interesting choice."  
  
Harry turned his head, "Something I can help you with?" He was curious of what Malfoy wanted, he wasn't acting like his normal insulting self.  
  
"Just wondered what's with the choice, Gryffindors' normally wouldn't be caught dead with a snake on them. He silently looked Harry over. ~Someone's been working out!~  
  
~*Is he checking me out?!~ "See somethin' you like Malfoy?" He laughed when Draco looked away. His laugh woke up the lion, which woke up and moved to see the cause. *Nice.*   
  
**I know.** Harry cracked up.  
  
Draco looked confused then realized. "They're alive!"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
Draco shook his head and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry shook his head ~*that was odd*~, the told the lion to move higher up and finished dressing, pinning on his Headboy badge.  
  
Hermione came back looking glad and sad at the same time. "Our last year."  
  
"I know. So many things have happened."  
  
They just stood there for a second and reminisced. Then Hermione saw something under Harry's sleeve. "You didn't! You got a tattoo." They got into a carriage.  
  
"Yeah, and a car that was given to me from Sirius' stuff."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the feast was over Dumbledore stood up, "Because so many students are here this year, we are giving the headboys/girls their own dorm. You will be paired up. Ms.Granger from Gryffindor and Ms.Parkinson from Slytherin. Mr.Malfoy from Slytherin and Mr.Potter from Gryffindor. Ms. Bones from Hufflepuff and Ms.Chang from Ravenclaw. Mr. Boot from Ravenclaw and Mr. Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff."  
  
Draco smirked, ~Having him sharing rooms with me will make things a lot easier.~ 


	4. Chapter 3: New Arrangements

Thanks all of you guys for telling me about the typo earlier. I've fixed it, but it could have been really bad, and I'm changing the rating to R for this chap on.  
  
Disclaimers and such on first chap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: New Arrangements  
  
Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, then sat up and looked around, everything was a big blur. ~*Oh yeah.*~ Finally he got up, and giving a big yawn. He headed towards the bathroom, giving up on trying to keep his low riding pajama bottoms around his hips, instead letting the silk slide back. As he walked to the bathroom he gave a big stretch, groaning at some muscle aches. When he walked into the bathroom, he felt a wall of hot, wet air hit him. ~*Draco must have already taken a shower.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco gathered his shower stuff and headed into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower to let it warm, then brushed his teeth. When that was done, he slipped out of his clothes and into the shower. (A/N: This was before Harry came in.) He let the warm water sooth and relax his muscles. ~The perfect way to wake up, unless of course Harry was here with me.~ Laughing, Draco turned off the water, and then heard the door open and stopped moving. ~Close enough.~ "What are you doing here Harry?"  
  
Harry had just been putting on his contacts, when Draco said something, causing him to drop his contact. "Shit!"  
  
Draco smirked, though he was getting a little aroused. He was naked and Harry was in his pajama bottoms and searching for his contact on the floor. ~If only this steam wasn't so thick . . .~  
  
"Why'd you have to scare me?!" Glaring he went back to searching.  
  
"You came in on me." He raised an eyebrow, and then realized Harry couldn't have seen it. "Found it! I'll go now."  
  
"I was just finishing, no hurry." He grabbed the towel from the rack. ~He looked!~ He smirked, and then wrapped the towel around his waist.  
  
Harry didn't blush; instead he looked him over and smiled approvingly. "Come on, its almost time for classes." And with that he left.  
  
Draco fumed, ~How can he stand there with me in just a towel and talk about school.~ Draco headed out the door and slipped on some water, suddenly Harry was there to catch him holding him close, while Draco grabbed the haphazard towel. They were close; the heat radiating from Harry made Draco almost gasp. ~Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god . . .~ Harry's eyes were turning into darker shade of green when intense feelings were washing through him. Without thinking Draco raised his hand, the one that wasn't holding the towel, behind Harry's neck and pulled his head closer making their lips touch. Even so close Draco saw Harry's eyes clearly and there where few flashes of surprise, but they disappeared soon. Harry started to kiss Draco's lips so carefully that the kiss was lighter than butterfly. ~Yeeeeessss.~ Draco replied to it and closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss full heartedly. Sliding his fingers to Harry's hair he pulled the green- eyed boy closer, making their bodies align perfectly. Draco parted his lips and licked a sensitive spot on Harry's lower lip, seeking for entrance. Harry moaned at the kiss and it gave Draco the needed opportunity to push his tongue into Harry mouth, tasting and exploring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*I've must be dreaming!*~ the thought crossed Harry's mind and it faded away almost immediately. He let himself drown to the feeling of Draco's silk soft lips on his, coaxing moans from him. Slowly Harry let his hands travel on the sides of Draco, caressing the smooth skin with his fingers. Gently he nipped Draco's tongue, drawing a long moan from him.  
  
A loud knock on the door made them both instinctively want to hide. "Misters, there is a frizzy haired girl at the door. Shall I let her in?"  
  
"Give us a couple of minutes." They ran to their rooms and changed. "We're going to talk tonight alright?" They gave each other a quick peck and then headed out.  
  
Draco heading towards the transfiguration classroom. Harry headed toward Hermione and then they headed to the transfiguration room as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of classes went by rather quickly. Until, Potions that is. Some of the Gryffindors had taken it upon themselves to make Draco miserable. Harry headed to the dorms and conjured up a dummy to beat up and worked his cd player with magic. He took out his frustration on the dummy, till Draco came in. He came up to Harry and scared him. Harry growled and spun around. Draco gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Cliffie, ha ha ha.) 


	5. Chapter 4: Explaining Things

Disclaimers and such are on the first and second chapters.  
  
If this seems like a similar version of another story as it has been said, I'm sorry to that author, I didn't know and I'm changing this chapter slightly to make it what I hope is different  
  
MagickBeing: I know they sound hott. I loved the sound of them myself. You'll find out about Harry in this chapter.  
  
Vicious Fishish: Sorry about the Cho Chang thing, can't think of any other Ravenclaw girl's name.  
  
Idril.tinuviel: I could use one myself.  
  
My Slytherin Mind: You're right he isn't normal. And I hate reading cliffies too, but their fun to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Explaining Things  
  
Draco gasped and immediately had the urge to run. ~He has fangs!~  
  
Harry's fangs started to retract. "Draco? Draco, don't be scared, I won't hurt you." He went over to him, gathered him into his arms and murmured soothingly.  
  
"What . . .I mean you had . . . How?" Draco started shaking again.  
  
"The fangs?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Its a long story. I guess you already figured out what I am?"  
  
"A vampire."  
  
"Almost, I'm a vampyre."  
  
"But you go out in the light."  
  
"Yes, but I'll explain that later, let me get through the how first. Last year, after I defeated Voldemort, it was decided in the vampyre world that I should be given the choice to become one of them. Now, a vampire and a vampyre are two completely different things. Vampyres only make someone one of them with that person's permission. They also only take blood from willing donors or blood banks and have one soul mate for eternity."  
  
"Back to the how. I accepted and they made me one of them. Shortly after that I notified Dumbledore of the change. He got Professor Snape to create potions for allowing me to walk in the light and for making me warm."  
  
"I have to take them each everyday. Warmth at breakfast and sunlight at dinner."  
  
"Is that why Snape has been acting oddly to you? He's become sympathetic?"  
  
Harry snorted, "Not quite, he just doesn't want to anger me. When I get angry I need blood, and he doesn't want a blood-thirsty vamp on his hands."  
  
"What about your fangs? They went away when I was scared."  
  
"A vampyre's fangs only appear when they need blood, are about to feed, pissed off, or doing something weary. The last one is why this time."  
  
"How many other people know about this?" Draco smiled inside.  
  
"Dumbledore, Snape, Madame Pomfrey, you, Hermione, and Ron. One of the reasons he left was I being what I am."  
  
Draco nodded looking slightly angry.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands, "You can leave now if you want to I wouldn't blame you." Two twin tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Does this affect your magic at all?"  
  
Harry let out a shaky sigh. "My magic has tripled if not quadrupled. My physical strength has increased as well. All my senses have at least tripled."  
  
"Why the contacts then?"  
  
"My sight is too good, I could see each blade or grass from a quidditch field up."  
  
"Wow! Anything else?"  
  
"I can last a week without blood, at which time I go to my blood donor to get some blood."  
  
"Last thing, do you live forever?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yes, unless I don't take the sunlight potion. The other ways are bull, garlic makes me sick or faint but that's it."  
  
Draco smiled, but Harry didn't notice.  
  
"I need your decision."  
  
"I'll stay, this doesn't change anything."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because first of all you promised not to hurt me. Second of all, I've always been obsessed with the idea of vampires and that includes vampyres. Thirdly and most importantly I like you for who you are, not what."  
  
Draco replaced his finger with his mouth and kissed Harry's lips with all love he could provide. Gathering Harry in his arms he sighed into the kiss. ~He's mine and I'm his and that's the way things should be.~ Slowly, he let his fingers travel on Harry's back, admiring the smooth and flawless skin. Hesitating, Harry raised his hands to Draco's sides, waiting for rejection. When it didn't come, and Draco nearly purred with approval, Harry started to move his hands on Draco's lower back, kissing Draco back with so much tenderness that Draco wanted to cry.  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer and deepened the kiss by opening his lips and licking softly Draco's lips. The moan he coaxed was sweet and the lean fingers on his back were raised to his hair to keep him close.  
  
Sudden cough made them jump apart. Snape was standing on the portrait hole with two goblets in his hands and his face was darker than ever.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The question was pointed mostly to Harry, but Draco glared at him.  
  
"Ain't it obvious, Sev?" Draco's voice was dripping with venom.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow and put the goblets down on the table. Snape was glared at Harry, "I've put up with giving you potions and such, but you bringing my godson into this I won't." 


	6. Chapter 5: The Band

Okay, after reading 'In the Heat of the Night' I agree there are some very similar parts and I'm truly, very, sorry for that. As to the whole Dursleys being scared, wouldn't you be if you knew that you had a vampire living in your house, as Harry conveniently forgot to mention that difference between and vampire and a vampyre. As to the Jeep, I figured that Sirius would've left Harry something considering he was his godson. As to the neighborhood being scared, have you ever noticed predators just give off this vibe of being dangerous? From this point on it this story should take off in another direction. In this chapter, Harry is going to play an instrument and develop a band with Hermione, Dean, and Draco. I'm sorry if this is to close in your opinion to Harry and PD.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Band  
  
"You have no choice, it's his choice. If he wants to stay, then he will. He knows about me and doesn't care. That's more than I can say about some people."  
  
Though it took a while, they managed to convince him that Harry wouldn't harm Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend; Harry needed to buy a few things. They got there and Harry headed towards the music shop. He needed to pick up a keyboard. One of the many books and series', Dudley had had was a series on playing instruments. The piano and guitar were his favorite, he had practiced on the keyboard that came with it, whenever the Dursleys were gone or couldn't hear him. He was here for a keyboard to practice his piano skills on, see if those books were any good.  
  
The shop had a large selection, but he finally managed to pick one and took it back to the dorms. He sat down and started playing warm-ups. He continued like this, gradually getting faster and more complex, 'till he thought he could move on. He played one of his favorite songs to play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had been silently listening for a while. ~He's not bad.~ Just then, Hermione walked in carrying a case, she sat it down next to Harry and took out a violin. They played together for a while, Hermione singing. ~Well, looks like they could use someone who plays the guitar, I suppose that could be me.~  
  
He walked out there and joined them gradually. They played 'till lunch and then stopped. "Where did you guys learn to play like this?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "My parents paid for my lessons. They insisted I would use it sometime."  
  
Harry turned around, "Dudley had books about how to and a keyboard. Then, over our last summer and the one before Hermione and I got together, originally Ron was a part of this as well, but he stopped. He played the drums."  
  
Draco nodded, "Hey, doesn't Dean play the drums? Maybe, we could get him to join us?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment, "Good idea. We'll ask him, later, at dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner, they ate, and then headed to Dean. They were excited, if they sounded good together and Dumbledore approved, they could become a school band.  
  
"Dean, do you play the drums?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Would you like to play them with Draco, Hermione, and I? We need a drum player." Harry ignored Ron's glare.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Meet us in my and Draco's dorms tomorrow, and we'll see what we sound like together."  
  
Dean nodded, "Okay, what's the password?"  
  
"The Den."  
  
Dean nodded. "Got it."  
  
They started to walk off, but Ron caught them in the hall. "Think you can replace me that easy Potter? Well, news flash, I was the band, without me you're nothing!"  
  
Ron was so busy ranting he never noticed Harry's face slowly became darker and more predatory. Harry growled, his fangs were becoming noticeable.  
  
"Weasley I suggest you stop now or he might do something he regrets." He grabbed Harry's arm. "He's not worth it. Calm down."  
  
Hermione blocked Harry from anyone else seeing him like this. Harry slowly reverted to his old self. 


	7. Chapter 6: Telling the School and Donors

See first chapter for disclaimers.  
Sorry about the delay, my mother decided we were going to Florida after  
all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Telling the School and Donors  
  
Harry sat thinking in his room. ~*I'm gonna need a blood donor soon and I can't always be drawing on Hermione and Draco. Maybe I should ask Dumbledore to let me tell the school about what I am. Yeah, that's what I'll do.*~  
  
He left his room and headed towards Dumbledore's office, gave the password, and walked in. "Sir?" He sat down to wait for him and grinned when Fawkes flew over. "Hello there."  
  
He didn't have to wait long, when Dumbledore came in. "How can I help you Harry?"  
  
"Sir, I'd like to tell the school about my condition, I'm going to need some donors soon and it'd be nice if I didn't have to rely on the potion so much. It tastes awful." He made a face.  
  
"Very well, if you think you want to, we can do it tomorrow at breakfast. Is that all?"  
  
"I also want permission to make Draco one of my kind, when and if he wants to."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So, he's the one, huh? Okay then, but only when he's ready."  
  
"Thank you sir." He walked out and back to his rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. He ate and waited for everyone else to finish as well, then headed up to the professor's tables.  
  
Everyone seeing Harry up there quieted down. "There is something I need to ask you all, but first I need to tell you all something." He paused gathering his courage. "Some of you may have noticed something different about me. Some of you may have already guessed. For those of you who have guessed, good for you, you recognized the signs. For those of you who didn't or just haven't noticed, let me first explain something. There are two kinds of beings that drink blood. There are the widely known vampires." A few people nervously shuffled or coughed. "And then there are the vampyres. These last beings are not widely known. They are not vicious and would never harm you, let there be confusion on that. Vampyres never drink from unwilling people and need donors. They are not mean or evil."  
  
"I am of the latter. Over the summer, as a reward for defeating Voldemort I was offered the chance and I took it." There were more gasps. "I need blood donors. If any of you would be willing to do so, I would be eternally grateful. Go to Madame Pomphrey's to sign up. Now some more facts on vampyres. They have only one person, they will ever love. This is there soul mate. Other than this person, they will never drink form the neck and will use only the wrist as the neck is a . . . most potent point to have drunk from. If any of you are interested on more information on my kind, there are books on the back of every table." The books appeared. "I believe that's it and thank you for being patient and listening." He walked back to his table and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After that many students, especially the Ravenclaws reached for the books. Harry was barraged with questions, to which he simply responded to read the book.  
  
Classes were almost impossible to teach and many students headed to Madame Pomphrey's and were late to class. All the teachers gave up on teaching. All except for Snape anyways. He stalked in as usual and started writing instructions down. "Be careful to not over use the vampyre blood, as Mr. Potter can only give so much." And with that he sat down and let them work. Many noticed Harry was slightly paler than normal.  
  
After class he headed to the hospital wing and asked Madame Pomphrey for a donor and told her to call down anyone who might want a demonstration on what it would be like.  
  
She nodded and quickly did so. Hermione came up to him and together they waited for everyone else to arrive.  
  
"Okay, everyone this is for your benefit. You can all ask her questions when I'm done." Hermione was rolling up her sleeve.  
  
He went over to her and she offered her wrist, which he bit into. She gasped, but otherwise made no noise of pain. When, he was done, he licked her wrist and it healed right up.  
  
He left and the people gathered around Hermione and asked her questions to their heart's desire. 


	8. Chapter 7: Transformation Begins

See first or second chapter for warnings and disclaimers. (A/N: Sorry if my updates have been so short and far between, I'm dealing  
with exams. When this is done things should get better.)  
  
Cicatrix: Thanks, and I'm thinking I should have done the prefects thing,  
but oh well. Maybe next time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After, the donor example Draco noticed Harry looked better, not so pale or weak looking. ~Well, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't ever get like that again.~  
  
"Hey, Dray are you doin' anything tonight, I wanna do something with you."  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Draco eyed Harry suspiciously, "Is it disgusting, messy, dirty, if so, I'm not and I repeat not going."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Would I do that? Wait, no don't answer that, I know what you're going to say and no its not."  
  
"Okay then, but if this is a joke, I'll be forced to take revenge."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll like it I'm sure. Be ready at around 6 o'clock and wear warm clothes." Harry headed out and took off to the quidditch field for a little practice. He stayed out there 'till he needed warmer clothes, then he got dressed and waited for Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had been wondering what Harry was gonna do the whole time. He was already dressed and waiting by the time Harry was supposed to meet him.  
  
"Ready?" Harry stood at the door, holding his hand out.  
  
"Yup." They walked to the quidditch field, and then Harry turned to him. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight." He did this and Harry wrapped his arms around him, and then closed his eyes.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, but gathering speed, they started lifting off the ground. Harry opened his eyes and grinned, "So, what do you think?"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"You could too, it'd just be a little harder for you unless you become like me. The hard part is training your mind to forget the idea that you can't do that. You can pretty much do anything you want, just society says you can't."  
  
Draco nodded, "Could you make me a vampyre?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Only if you want me too though, be sure about it. It can't be reversed."  
  
"One more question. Who's your soul mate?"  
  
Harry hesitated and Draco thought he might not answer. "You." He said it so quietly it could barely be heard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said its you." Draco's eyes opened wide. "Really?" Harry nodded. "Can you make me a vampyre now?"  
  
Harry nodded again, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then. This is going to sting a bit." (A/N: Yes, they're still floating.) He nuzzled Draco's neck getting him to tilt his head, and then bit down.  
  
Draco gasped and moaned. Harry stopped after a bit and sensing Draco was close to passing out, he pulled away and cut his neck, then pressed Draco's face up against it.  
  
Draco nuzzled a bit before beginning to drink. After a few minutes, Harry pulled him away and slowly drifted down to the ground, holding Draco tight and laying him down on the ground to wait for the transformation to happen. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Transformation and Adapti...

For warnings and so on you should know where to go by now.  
  
(Dumbledore's thoughts)  
  
Draco's mental voice  
  
Harry's mental voice  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
justxme: Yeah, Harry does sound hot, hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: The Transformation and Adapting  
  
Harry pulled Draco into his arms as he began to gasp and shudder. He murmured reassurances and rocked him gently. This was one of the keys to making someone a vampyre instead of a vampire.  
  
"Its okay Draco, just relax it'll be over in a little bit. Don't fight it just accept it. You're okay." Slowly, the shuddering stopped and he calmed down. He wasn't done yet, but he knew he was going to be okay. "That's it, don't fight it." Harry rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
They continued on like this for another ten minutes. Then, Draco stopped doing anything. He opened his eyes and looked into the bright emerald ones above him. He blinked getting used to his new vision, and then smiled.  
  
"Wow." His voice was a little bit loud and he winced.  
  
Harry laughed and picked Draco up, for he was weak from the transformation. "Watch your voice and don't forget to adjust it." He carried him back to their rooms.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I was too. Come on and we'll go see Ginny. She'll be willing to help."  
  
He helped Draco to Ginny's rooms and they knocked on the door.  
  
"Ginny? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, one second." She opened the door, took one look at Draco, and let them in.  
  
"Can you give him some of your blood?" Ginny nodded and rolled her sleeve. Harry lengthened his fangs and bit Ginny's wrist holding a glass underneath. When he had enough, he healed Ginny's wrist and handed the cup to Draco.  
  
"Its better this way, your first feed, you tend to loose control."  
  
Draco nodded, and took the glass, drinking slowly. He drained the glass and smiled. "Wouldn't have thought it would have tasted that good. Does it all taste like that?"  
  
Harry shook his head and grinned at Ginny. "Ginny here just has really good blood."  
  
Ginny laughed and blushed. "You're welcome here anytime, I'm not like that asshole of a brother of mine."  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, "I know, he's just freaked out by me."  
  
Draco watched as Harry said good-bye, kissed her on the cheek, and turned to back to him.  
  
"Let's go tell Dumbledore, shall we?"  
  
Draco nodded and followed him out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they sat down in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore was smiling and his eyes were twinkling.  
  
He already knows. How does he always know these things? Harry's tone sounded exasperated.  
  
Draco looked at Harry surprised.  
  
Didn't you read the book? Once I made you a vampyre too, we would be able to speak mind-to-mind.  
  
Musta missed that part.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Can I help you too?"  
  
"We just wanted to let you know that Draco is one of my kind."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and grinned. "Okay, I suppose we should tell the school as well?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "It'll get to my father and I'd really prefer that not happen."  
  
"Okay, though some people will have to know."  
  
"I understand that and I'm willing to let it happen, but I just have to make sure they're trust worthy."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "You two can have a couple days off to get used to this new adjustment." Harry and Draco nodded and left.  
  
When they got outside the staircase, Harry turned to Draco. "Let's head to bed and tomorrow, we can work on flying."  
  
Draco's face lit up and they headed to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning they ate breakfast in their rooms, as Draco still had to get used to his new enhanced senses, then they headed out to the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Okay Draco, all you have to do is forget the idea that you can't do it, or that it's impossible and jump into the air." He demonstrated. "Now you try."  
  
Draco closed his eyes, thought about being able to do it, bended his knees, and jumped, and. . . landed on his butt.  
  
Harry stifled his laughter. "Not quite. Try again. Remember, you can do this."  
  
Draco nodded, and tried again. He jumped and waited for the fall back, but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked around. Harry was in front of him grinning. He looked down and saw he was floating.  
  
"You did it!" Harry suddenly looked mischievous and dived towards the ground then pulled up at the last possible minute.  
  
Draco grinned and mimicked Harry.  
  
They played like this for the rest of the day, Draco discovering what he could now do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day they practiced with their instruments until their other two band mates got out of class.  
  
When Hermione and Dean got out of class, they headed to Draco and Harry's room. When they got there they listened to Draco and Harry practicing for a little bit, then joined them in. This is how dinnertime found them, practicing.  
  
"We got to get to dinner guys, see you tomorrow?"  
  
The two of them nodded and went back to playing.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?" He was pretty much absorbed in playing the piano.  
  
"Does Hermione know?"  
  
"Know what?" He stopped playing.  
  
"About Dean?"  
  
"About him being a vampyre? No, not yet, but she will soon. She's his soul mate. No one knows about him but the rest of his family and us. They send him blood shipments. His clan is the one that made me and that I belong to, well, you too now."  
  
"Oh, so that's who."  
  
Harry nodded and went back to playing the piano and Draco went back to playing the guitar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They woke up the next morning and headed down into the Great Hall. When they got there, they headed to their house tables and began to eat.  
  
Wanna have some fun? Harry grinned at Draco.  
  
Sure. How? Draco looked at Harry.  
  
Give them a show, when we get ready to leave meet me in front of the doors.  
  
Draco nodded and they went back to eating. Harry once again ignoring the glares from Ron and trying not to laugh at Ginny's faces and gestures behind is his back. He almost didn't make it and grinned.  
  
"Something funny Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, but you wouldn't get it. Its an inside joke, and I'm afraid you're on the outside." He grinned wider.  
  
Ron's face turned as red as his hair and the whole table laughed for they too had seen the faces and gestures.  
  
Harry got up and walked to the entrance when he saw Draco getting up.  
  
Ready?  
  
Yup.  
  
Harry bent his head and kissed Draco.  
  
The whole hall went quiet and watched.  
  
And now we say our farewells. He grinned and tugged Draco out, still kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they left the whole Hall burst into gossip. The only person who didn't was Ron, who got a nasty little grin on his face.  
  
Ginny saw this and narrowed her eyes; she would have to keep an eye on him. He was dangerous. She looked worriedly at Hermione who was carrying on a conversation with Dean. Well she couldn't help her. She decided to tell Dumbledore after finishing eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Headmaster had noticed this, but he was far to involved in Dean, who looked extremely happy, and Hermione, who looked the same. (Looks like we may have another vampyre on the way soon.)  
  
His eyes twinkled and he left for his office to inform Dean's parents of this. They would be ecstatic that their son had found his mate. (We may have our own little clan started here soon.) 


	10. Chapter 9

You know what to do about the disclaimers and such by now.  
  
It as been pointed out that all the signs for the different thoughts and speech and thoughts and such have been hard to follow and everything seems to be jumbled together. So, from now on, all thoughts shall be in italics. Any other languages, besides English (you'll see later), will be in bold print. That doesn't include thought speech or animal speech, which will be  
underlined. I hope that will make it easier.  
  
Also, I went back through all the old chapters and did this as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueTribalRose: As to the jumbled appearance, it isn't supposed to look like that and on the preview and Microsoft there are spaces every time someone else starts talking. I'll see if I can fix it, it was right when I downloaded it and checked it, I'll try putting another gap between them. As to the whole Dean thing, Dean is part of the clan that made Harry what he is. Although he didn't actually do it, he's part of the group. Everyone in Dean's family is given the chance to become a vampire when they're sixteen. Some choose not to, hence the mortals in the family. Some choose to wait until they're older and have had some kids, again with the mortal family. Also, for older people who join the transformation makes them about 18 looking and fixes any deformities (not including scars) again, also this kind of explains how Harry can now see better than ever. Since Dean is part of that family, he took the chance at sixteen. When Harry was transformed, he became part of the family, as is Draco now, and as will Hermione become when Dean makes her one. This makes for a much closer family.  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the long explanation, but I just didn't think I could explain it otherwise.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, Draco was still asleep. Harry grinned and bent down to nuzzle his ear. Dray? Wake up. Time for classes.  
  
Draco stubbornly clung to his sleep, even though he wanted to see Harry, he would rather sleep at the moment. No, I dun wanna.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed him, hoping to get him awake that way. In his opinion it was one of the best ways to be woken up, much better than any alarm clock or wake up call. And it was working, he grinned as he noticed Draco started to kiss him back.  
  
Okay, okay you win. I'm awake. Draco grumbled as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Harry laughed and went to the dresser to get dressed. He pulled out a tight T-shirt and a pair of tight pants, along with some dragonhide boots. Just because there was a dress code for the outer layer of clothing didn't mean he couldn't wear other stuff beneath. And improvise he did. He tied back his hair, then changed his mind and let it back down. (A/N: Vain isn't he? Hehe.) Not bad, if I do say so myself.  
  
Draco chose that moment to come back. "Tryin' to impress someone?"  
  
"Only you Dray, only you. I'm happy with what I have." He kissed Draco deeply, putting all his feelings into it.  
  
Draco moaned and pulled him tighter. Can we just forget classes? Please?  
  
Harry was having a hard time resisting, but he managed to put his foot down and pulled away. "No, we can't. You need to learn to control your new powers."  
  
Draco sighed and nodded, getting dressed and ready to head down to the Great Hall. This will certainly be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, they both sat down with Hermione and Dean. The two almost didn't notice they were so absorbed in a conversation. They smiled and went back to talking.  
  
Harry smirked, then turned to Draco. "What do you say we try another experiment with your new powers?"  
  
Draco grinned, "Any chance you'll tell me what it is?"  
  
"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." Harry grinned impishly and got to eating his breakfast.  
  
Please?  
  
No.  
  
Please?  
  
No!  
  
Draco pouted and went back to eating, every once in a while sending another pouting looks towards Harry, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The classes went by as normal that day, given that Draco was more powerful. He was a little bit freaky, all his spells worked, if he could get them right anyways. He had a little trouble adjusting to the new amount of power, but Harry was there helping him, giving him pointers, encouraging him. If any of the students noticed, they didn't show it and just kept on with their work.  
  
At the end of the classes, (A/N: Can someone tell me if it ever said when dinner was?) Draco followed Harry, and Dean when he joined them. They headed to the Room of Requirement. 


End file.
